chernaruslifearma2fandomcom-20200214-history
Civilian guide
Chernarus Life: New player's BETA civ guide I find that this mod has a distinct lack of information as well as few people willing provide useful information in game, so instead of repeating the same old stuff over global all day I've decided to make a small guide containing basic information about Chernarus Life. All information here was obtained by either asking many many questions or simply trying it out over the past week... '''Why can't i see my self on the map?''' This is not a bug, you will have to learn how to navigate about the game by using basic map reading skills. Try to associate places you've been with landmarks and learn which type of roads (paved, dirt, gravel etc) have which appearances on the map. It won't take more than a couple hours of playing to get used to traveling around. '''What are these markers on the map?''' Black dots = Garage, gas stop Blue Dots = McChernarus (food store) Yellow Circles = Workplace White Circles = Harvestable Area '''Where do i sell my drug?''' When you buy drugs, little red dots will appear on your map. In order to sell the drugs you must go to these red dots - and wait for the drugs to sell. This is automatic and can take some time depending on how much you invested. '''I dropped a item on the ground! now i can't find it?''' In the inventory menu, click the graphics option - turn down terrain detail to 1/5. Probably not, cops are allowed to abuse their power to a certain extent (just like the real world). Most cops who play everyday are actually pretty tame. '''How do i make money?''' I will divide making money into two categories: Passive and Active Passive $$ Passive cash in Chernarus Life comes from maximizing your paychecks. Paychecks are automatically given out every three minutes of real life time. As a civilian you start out with $100/paycheck whereas cops start out with $3000/check. Fear not, civilians can make far more than cops on paychecks given the right investments; Start out by saving up and buying Workplace 1 and Shop 1 (simply go there on the map and click buy from the NPC) these cost $10,000 a piece - workplaces and shops both give you extra cash on each paycheck. You will eventually want to buy all workplaces (1, 2 , and 3) and all shops (1, 2, and 3) for a total of 6 investments. This will give you approximately 3.5k extra on every paycheck (the amount is somewhat random from check to check). Keep in mind that the second level of wp/shops cost $20,000 and the third level $30,000. It will take time to make the money back, but believe me it's worth it. Shops and Workplaces have slight differences. Shops may be used as storage whereas workplaces give you extra money just for standing in their radius. The extra cash from standing within a workplaces radius (the yellow circle on your map) is relatively small - around 300-1000/paycheck on - but this can stack up quickly if you don't mind waiting around them. This amount may be doubled, however, by taking the University Exam for $8,000 from the University (can be seen on map near Workplace 2 in town). Keep in mind that the exam only helps you while you are within a workplace radius. Workers may also be bought from an NPC within Workplace 1. Workers cost $5,000 a piece and you may have up to two of them at any given time, they can not be saved when you log out and they can be easily killed with no penalties. Workers have two basic functions - they can assist you with mining - and if placed in a workplace radius they will slowly accumulate money. So a basic strategy would be to command two workers to sit within a workplace (preferably hidden from others) and let them make money for you. In order to get the money you . These guys don't make much but they will pay themselves off in about 30mins - 1 hour (so only get them if you plan on being logged in for a couple hours). The final piece of the puzzle for making passive cash is the Hideout. Hideouts may be bought from the government office not far from the civilian hospital (though it is out in the boondocks mind you) for $25,000. These may be placed anywhere outside of city limits, which don't extend very far, and will give you an extra $1,500 per paycheck. Simple math will tell you that it pays itself off in around 45 minutes. Hideouts are useful for other things as well; you can respawn at them, you can use them for storage, you can add on both online banking and medical services for a small fee. Make sure to keep your hideouts locked. The hideout however can not be stored anywhere (to my knowledge) but is saved in inventory on logout (even if you don't pack it up first)... that does not mean it is safe from server RESTARTS though - due to this it is likely that in beta you will be buying a new one nearly everytime you log in. Needless to say only buy a hideout if the server seems stable (no foreseeable restart) and you plan on being logged in for at least a couple hours. Given the randomness of the system, it is not unusual to make 10-15,000 on a paycheck by combining all these features. This is without adding bank interest (also applies every 3 minutes as well I believe), which starts at 1% at the start of the game and decays to about 0.50% if you have around $1,000,000 in the bank. More cash = Less bank interest. Active $$ So you actually want to the play the game huh? Well the best way to obtain cash early on is by doing missions and drug running Missions/Jobs/Quests can be found at workplaces (usually the same NPC you bought the workplace from) and have various requirements. The best one to start off with is probably delivery jobs, though all of them are decently profitable. Keep in mind that each job gives you one job point in that category, the more points you have - the more challenging and profitable the jobs become. Drug running is also highly profitable but pretty dangerous depending on who's playing on the cop team. To start off, I'd recommend taking a motorcycle (remember to refuel at gas stations, black dots on maps) because it can go offroad.. and it's likely that the police won't be able to catch you (if they try at all). You must find the drug dealer first, who is usually far northwest of the city and constantly moves around. Certain drugs sell better than others.. though I'm not certain of the ranking (heroin and coke most profitable).See the top of this guide on how to sell the drugs. You'll make approximately 1.5x your investment on average. Some other odd things you can do to make a quick dollar involve; mining ore and selling it to players or at the NPC mining shop (way north on the map), selling anything to players really (services, products, partnerships), or robbing the bank (which I don't recommend as it makes people angry and isn't very profitable) after which you take the money to the money dealer to "launder" it. It is a given that sell drugs to make large amounts of money early in their careers, but keep in mind terrible things CAN and WILL happen to you (and possibly any cash/drugs on you) eventually. It is not unusual to hear players losing a cool million during a drug sale. You might flip your vehicle going offroad, you might get shot by the cops, or a player might even hold you ransom at the sell point... stranger things happen every day in Chernarus Life. Keep in mind this isn't even close to a full list of all the ways to make dollars in CL. '''How do I manufacture items? ''' To produce items you must first own the specific factory (as you can see on the map) by buying it. Factories are usually easy to find as they are flagpoles with ammo boxes next to them, and they are usually pretty costly (pistol factory = 80k, Machine gun factory = 375k). Once you own the factory you can store materials in it - materials that you must harvest from specific locations (also seen on the map as white circles).With the right amount/kind of stored materials you can produce items at the factory. If you are producing weapons or ammo - they will be placed in the ammo box, NOT THE FACTORY STORAGE. If you plan to produce items it is almost neccesary that you first buy the resource factory (located near workplace 1), as it allows you to produce high grade materials such as steel and plastic used in construction. '''How do i make raw materials?''' If you plan on being a serious harvester, it is almost a neccesity that you obtain a big truck to carry all that you suck from the earth. The most effective truck is probably the Ural as it can carry the most weight in the game and also has offroad ability. In order to obtain a Ural you will need 25 vehicle skill, and a truck driver's license (obtained just outside of town along the eastern coast). Urals and other big trucks can be bought at Muhammad's Trucks in Krasnostav. So once you have some transportation, go to the resource you wish to harvest (on map as white circles). Once within the white radius and outside of your vehicle - you can start to harvest using the action menu. Eventually you will run the place dry at which point you can move around a bit to find the next sweet spot. If you are harvesting wood you must MASH on the enter button to obtain it.. all other resources are automatic (afaik) after turning on gathering. To get materials more quickly, having higher mining skill and/or worker's present will increase your gathering rate. '''Okay so...What do I do? ''' Anything you want (within the few rules).. as a sandbox game it is the players who make it what it is. Thanks To! '''Midas_Touch '''